


自知之明（三）

by fufufuuu



Series: 自知之明 [3]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: KTAU营业部长和设计师
Relationships: KT - Relationship
Series: 自知之明 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	自知之明（三）

5  
JS公司办公区翻新工程竣工的这周，堂本光一去了纽约出差。

是在早上开车去公司的路上接到的通知。情况紧急，光一调转车头迅速回家后，收拾了一个随身行李箱就搭车去了机场，起飞前只来得及给木村去了一个消息。  
做金融这一行，临时出差是家常便饭。只是有点可惜了，不能第一眼看到剛的设计的全貌。

经过十多个小时的飞行在纽约落地后，当地时间仍然是一天工作刚刚开始时。  
来机场接他的是木村拓哉派来的司机。  
司机是个面向憨厚的日本大叔，从机场将光一一路送到了顾客公司，表示之后会把光一的行李直接送去定好的酒店。并且告诉他木村今晚有空想和光一喝一杯，等光一先生忙完工作再直接和木村联系。  
光一连连向司机道谢，走进大楼后发现已经有客户公司的工作人员在入口等他。

光一娴熟地和对方问好，询问工作进度，抛却长途飞行的劳累，迅速进入了工作状态。

幸好，虽然情况紧迫，工作内容却不算太困难。  
其实光一手提电脑里的数据和资料，就足够直接让客户方面停滞了两日的工作重新回到正常轨道。更何况，带来资料的是他本人。

和客户公司的几位负责人的会议结束后，已经接近午餐时间。光一没有选择和客户们一起解决午餐，而是去了大楼底层的咖啡店。  
问题暂时得到了解决，整体的工作却还要继续。  
美国佬们的笑容和玩笑并不是看上去那么轻松，需要直接飞来客户公司解决的差事，也绝对不是依靠数据就算完那么简单。

在工作彻底完成之前，固体食物什么的，不需要。  
堂本光一站在咖啡店门外的休息处，这么想着。

正皱着眉把黑咖啡往下灌的光一突然收到了一封邮件——

【光一桑…果咩…我好像做了一件对不起你的事情(´；ω；｀)】  
是堂本剛。

【嗯？没关系的，怎么了？】  
虽然光一前一秒还处在焦灼的工作状态中，但他对剛突如其来的抱歉并没有感到不快，也没有剛是真的对他做了什么坏事的认知。  
不知不觉，揪起的眉头舒展了开来。  
下意识发出去的那句“没关系的”，恐怕称得上是，连他自己也不能解释清楚的，没什么道理的包容。

只是…纽约时间刚到中午，但东京已经是深夜。难道艺术家都喜欢熬夜吗？  
非要说的话，这是唯一的不解。

【就是，我的一个助理啊，下午在推特上发了一张工作室的照片。那张照片里，不小心把之前那次我拍的你的照片拍进去了T^T然后…粉丝看见以后，就都在问照片上是谁…】  
【不过你放心！我绝对没有出卖你！那张照片上你的脸看得不是很清楚，我一定会誓死保卫光一桑的名誉的！】

【这样啊，没关系的。你这不是没说我的名字么，也不算对不起我啊。被看到就看到了。没人知道那是我，没人知道我是谁，对我就没有任何影响。】  
的确没什么大不了的。但担心剛会确实因为这件事自责，该说的就还是得说。  
毕竟，现在跟他也不是很熟，如果因为这件事情让他感到不安了……那才是真的没有必要。

但他是把上次的照片冲洗出来了吗还是？怎么会在别人拍照片的时候被拍进去？  
光一非常非常好奇。

【助理发的那张照片发给我看看吧？话说回来，上回你帮我拍的照片你一张都没给我看呢。难道拍得不好看吗？】

【怎么会！超好看！光一桑超帅的！】

【那照片呢？】

【推上那张……就算了吧…我不好意思啦(｡ ́︿ ̀｡)】  
【如果你想要之前的那套成片的话，我明天白天挑几张发给你？你没生气就好…之后我请你吃饭！很晚了！光一桑也早点休息！晚安♪( ´θ｀)ノ】

溜得倒是挺快。  
网民堂本光一退出mail界面，打开了推特小号。业务熟练地点进了堂本剛的主页，稍微翻找了几下，就看见了他助理发推的那张照片。  
然后就不由自主地，在纽约市中心人来人往却依旧冰冷的摩天大楼里，对着手机无声地笑弯了眼睛。

实在是……  
他不想看到也难。

推特上“堂本剛”这一条tag的下面，已经充满了各式各样，有着一张他模糊正脸的图片。  
他猜错了，堂本剛并没有把他的照片洗出来，堂本剛只是把他的照片设置成了手机屏保。

剛的助理发的那张照片，拍的是工作室的一张办公桌。剛坐在桌子右上角只露出半张侧脸和清晰可见的长睫毛。恰好亮着的手机恰好紧挨着放在他搭在桌上的左手边。  
手机屏幕上的堂本光一穿着拍照那天的全套西装，嘴角微抿，面无表情。  
图片的右下角还有两个圆圆的、pikapika的、黄色的汉字涂鸦——“王子”。

要不是光一的脸凑巧被手机显示的时间和日期挡住了一些，推上的反响应该还会更强烈一些。

拍那张照片的时候，好像正在和剛说发色和工作装的问题……  
啊，不然回去以后就把头发染黑吧。  
堂本剛说他想看来着。  
堂本光一，在电梯抵达客户公司楼层的过程中，这样开着小差。

6  
华灯初上，光一总算顺利地结束了今天的工作。  
从客户公司回到酒店，洗了澡换好衣服出门，和刚下班的木村前辈一起在酒店附近的酒馆坐下时，光一整个人都透出一股疲倦的气息。双眼皮褶子都深刻了一些。

光一和木村学长已有近三年未见，木村尼桑肤色又变深了几个度，帅气程度也更上层楼。

木村是光一上学时的直系学长。光一大一时木村大四，早早和知名证券公司签了约，还没毕业就已经帮公司做下了两个大单。  
光一最初形成对专业知识的系统认知，和初期的运用技巧，大部分都来自木村前辈的指点。单纯用“厉害”这个词来形容木村，已经完全不足够。

木村毕业正式进入公司以后，因为机缘巧合，上了一次知名财经杂志的访谈。放在整个金融界都数一数二的英俊外形，让他再一次获得了更多的瞩目。  
木村虽然也早已习惯了活在众人的注视和期待之下，但参加的节目地上波放送之后，蹲守在自家车库的长枪短炮的出现，还是让他忍不住撇了撇嘴。  
这样的木村，出发去纽约之前给光一留的消息是“我要换个地方上班了，能更多地冲浪的地方。”

“赶过来还得连轴转，够呛吧？”  
木村握着酒杯斜靠在沙发靠背上和光一说话，姿态很是放松。

“还行，不然也不会约尼桑出来了。”  
见到久违的学长，自然是亲切又兴奋的。但时差的作用还是让光一感到了一丝困倦。但还是幸好，幸好是在木村面前。是只是告诉他自己要来出差，就把接机人员和酒店全部帮他搞定的木村尼桑。是就算堂本光一随心所欲、有气无力时，也能自在说话的木村尼桑。

“你小子…这边的事情一周能全部结束吗？要不然留下来过个周末？我带你一起去冲浪吧！”  
提到兴趣爱好，木村的兴致高涨了起来。

听到前辈这样的邀请光一完全不感到惊讶。喜欢什么样的生活就怎样生活，这是木村的本性，也是他的实力。  
但他还是算了。堂本光一至今为止的三十年的人生，都和大海不太亲密。

正准备开口，光一的手机收到了一封新邮件。

【光一桑~我起床啦！这周末有空吗？昨天睡前说邀请你吃饭的，我觉得要让你感受到我的诚意。所以，如果你有什么想吃的，请告诉我。不管哪里都可以！PS.因为我很有诚意，所以价格完全不是问题。PPS.我真的很有诚意，所以提什么要求我都会答应。】

光一看到短信的一瞬间就笑得咧开了嘴。  
天知道堂本光一对美食能有多少兴趣。

堂本剛并不知道光一正和他有着十多个小时的时差，也不知道自己睡了一觉的期间，光一做了多少工作耗费了多少脑细胞。  
他也还不知道，不论是睡前心心念念的要联系那个人的想法，还是醒来后第一个出现在脑子里的，要再给那个人发邮件的念头，真的只是因为单纯的感到抱歉吗。  
堂本剛也不会知道，自己的几封mail，对旅途劳顿、连轴工作的光一而言，到底有着什么样的疗效。

其实堂本光一自己也不知道。

笑容的含义是什么。  
疲倦得快要合上眼睛的时候仍然忍不住的笑意，到底意味着什么。  
但木村尼桑会知道。

“有女朋友了？”  
瞧见光一只是看了一眼手机就立马亮起来的双眼，木村放下酒杯，冲他挑了挑眉。

“啊？”  
光一抬头，看向前辈，满脸的笑意都还没来得及收敛。

“手机啊，女朋友发来的mail吗？”  
光一手上抓着的手机停留在mail界面，木村努努嘴向他示意。

“诶？…不是的，不是女朋友。是男人，一个…一个认识不久的朋友。”  
脱口而出的瞬间，光一被自己无意识的停顿迷惑了。  
剛和自己，可以用朋友来形容吗？应该可以。  
“是一个…还挺有趣的朋友。”

“朋友？这个人，你不喜欢他吗？”  
突如其来的一记直球。

“哈？什么呀，尼桑！都说了，是个男人…”  
不用看也知道，光一现在的表情非常慌乱。

“所以呢？”  
不能更轻描淡写。

“……所以呢？”  
光一是真的感到有些慌了。

“是个男人，所以呢？我问你是不是喜欢他，跟他是不是个男人有什么关系？”  
木村的语气非常理所当然，带着他一贯的强势。

是个男人，又怎么样，喜不喜欢……  
是个男人，喜不喜欢……  
喜不…喜欢？

光一的手机再次亮起时，脸上的笑容已经逐渐消失。  
连忙低头查看手机，是城岛在公司的群组里发来的一句话和一张合照。

【今天，说不定是，剛桑最后一次来我们公司了哟，真的好舍不得（擦眼泪）。和剛桑的这张合照我要裱起来摆在家里。】  
图片上，城岛桑身边站着的男人，微笑着向镜头比出“V”字的手势。

光一看着他，突然感觉自己胸腔的鼓动声前所未有的清晰。  
就好像全身上下，只有这一颗心脏，还在炽烈地跳动。

因为剛。

tbc.  
阅读感谢


End file.
